


Ayo Technology

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin had never been into the idea of cybersex before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayo Technology

Sometimes Justin feels bad about not giving credit where credit is due. But sometimes the truth takes away too much cred. And admitting that you've had cyber sex with one of your bandmates to 50 Cent definitely falls under that category.

 

Justin used to think that cyber sex was nasty. The problem with it was that you had to do all the work yourself, which kind of freaked Justin out. That and your keyboard was bound to get all sticky afterward. Besides, Justin could pick up any chick he wanted and get the real thing, not have to rely on some email fantasy. JC, on the other hand, used to cyber a lot. For this and the home decorating tips from tlc.com, JC thought the internet was pretty much the greatest thing ever since the invention of music. Justin thought JC had seriously lost it when he showed up at the studio with Digital Get Down and flat out refused to sing about getting 'connected', but after JC had given him a twenty minute speech on how modern technology had revolutionized global communication, Justin's mind was numb enough to give in. However, while JC seemed to enjoy touching himself to chat room fodder, or more likely just touching himself in general, Justin wanted the real thing.

 

It was somewhere around the Pop Odyssey tour that Justin realized that Chris was kind of hot. Or maybe more than kind of. He decided to keep his crush to himself, because he was pretty sure Sexual Chocolate would not have enjoyed sharing a bus with two men experimenting with each other. Although if he was honest with himself, he was more worried that he wouldn't be able to handle being rejected if Chris wasn't interested. He figured his crush would just go away in time anyway.

 

Four years later, as Justin found himself jacking off to Chip Skylark, he figured it was time to actually do something. Problem was, Justin was in LA and Chris was in Orlando. And telling someone that you want to have mad hot sweaty sex with them is just not something one did over the phone. Still, Justin found himself giving Chris a call, the lines "I'll call you on the phone, I hope that I get through" running through his head.

One ring, two rings, three rings; it seemed Justin was doomed to more private torture. After the fourth ring, Chris picked up. "Hello, Chris' house of whores, come get yours today. Can I interest you in our two for one special?"

Justin sighed with relief that Chris was there, and tried his best to maintain his cool. "God Chris, why can't you answer the phone like a normal person?"

"It's called caller id, Justin. You think I'd answer the phone like that if it was my mom? Besides, someone needs to mess with your head."

'Oh trust me, you already do,' Justin thought to himself.

"Anywho, what leads me to get a phone call from Mr. Superstar?"

"What, I can't call just to say hi?" Justin said in mock offense.

"Justin, you quit calling just to say hi over a year ago. Now seriously, what was so important that you couldn't wait 'til we got to Chicago next month?"

"I think you're hot." That hadn't come out quite like he'd wanted it to.

There was a pause from Chris. "You what?"

"I mean, I think you're..uh..you're hot, you know like, on a roll."

"Yeah, I'd believe that if I actually had a career to speak of at the moment. You think I'm irresistible, don't you? That I'm dead sexy?"

"No, I...ok yea. I guess so."

"Ooo, Justin wants my bod." Chris seemed to be taking this rather well. "Since you actually called to tell me this, please, go on. Exactly how sexy am I?"

"Chris."

"I'm waiting."

"You're not weirded out by this?"

"Oh please. I'm not gonna turn down a little praise, especially by _the_ Justin Timberlake. Besides, you're not all that bad yourself."

"Well, have you ever thought about doing anything...with me?"

"Like...?"

"Well, we're on the phone now..."

"You want to have phone sex? No way."

This wasn't turning out the way Justin wanted it to. "Look, I'm sorry if I grossed you out..."

"Phone sex is not the way to lose your man virginity, Justin."

"My man virginity? Dude, you know I'm not a virgin."

"I know you've slept with women before. Hell, I had to listen it. But I also know you've never slept with another dude before. Don't ask why, I just know you and I know these things. That makes you a man virgin. Now if you're actually into that type of kinky phone shit, we can save it for later. Right now, just keep it in your pants for a month and I'll see you in Chicago."

With that, Chris hung up the phone.

 

A month later, Justin was sitting in his hotel room in Chicago wringing his hands. Chris was supposed to show up any minute. He was going to have hurry up if they were going to make it to the bowling event later that night.

Suddenly there was a knock. Justin bolted to the door and opened it to reveal a vision of godliness. Chris was wonderfully scruffy like a man of the wilderness. Justin wanted to run his hands through that beard. Chris also appeared to have a few new tattoos. Justin would have to take note of them later, when he could see all of them. Right now, he was ready to be ravished.

"Hi Justin."

"Hi Chris."

"How much longer can you wait?" That wasn't what Justin was expecting.

"Why? We have hours until the bowling thing."

"We do this now and you aren't gonna want to go to the bowling thing. And you're gonna look really awkward trying to play basketball tomorrow. Lord knows I wouldn't want to mess up your game."

"So what, you're gonna make me wait 'til tomorrow night?"

"Yup. Before the afterparty, after the game. You've waited a month, another day ain't gonna kill you."

"How am I gonna know it's you at the door and not like, Lance?"

"You'll know. Trust me."

 

The next night, after the game, Justin was again sitting anxiously in his hotel room. Fortunately this time, he didn't have to wait long. There was a banging on the door to a very random rhythm, and Chris was right, there was no mistaking it was him. Chris looked just as sexy to Justin as he had the day before, only with the added bonus of that freshly showered look. That basketball game had been torture, being so close yet unable to do anything. Damn public.

"You ready to get this party started?" Chris asked.

"Only if you're the only one invited."

Justin had never done anything quite like this before, this whole sex with another man thing, but it wasn't stopping him from shedding his clothes as quickly as possible.

Chris didn't seem to be in much of a rush though. "Damn boy, eager much?"

Justin paused. "Well uh..."

"Here. Let me do that for you." Chris finished Justin's work of getting his pants off, and proceeded to slowly undress the rest of him. Justin felt like he was going to lose it.  
Chris pushed Justin onto the bed. Justin thought that this would be the point when Chris threw off his clothes and ravished him, but that wasn't the case. Chris slowly peeled off each piece of clothing, taking his dear sweet time, and driving Justin absolutely nuts.

"Chris, would you hurry up already?"

Chris just grinned. "I'm just letting you take a look at this sexy body before you eat pillow." Chris rubbed his hand over his chest and pinched his nipple, which Justin would have been passed off for typical Chris had he not found it so enticing.

As he watched Chris undo his pants, Chris' last statement finally hit him. Justin cocked an eyebrow at Chris. "Eating pillow?"

"You didn't think you'd be on top would you? Come now, you have to experience the whole thing." Chris then grabbed Justin by the arm, pulled him back on the bed and flipped him over onto his stomach. Before Justin could gripe about it, he felt something wet being rubbed on him. "What the fuck is that?" he yelped, jumping a little.

"Lube. I'm sure you've used it before."

"Yeah, once or twice. Just never _there_."

Chris inserted a finger, then two, and Justin writhed at the touch. It was an odd feeling. "What exactly are you doing back there?" he asked.

"Prepping," Chris replied, as he began to massage Justin's thighs and rear. That was something he could get used to, Justin thought. He was starting to relax to the point of drifting off as he felt something penetrate him that was definitely _not_ Chris' finger.

"Holy shit, Chris!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't need you falling asleep on me."

"Next time, give me a little warning, will ya?"

"Now what's the fun in that?" Justin suspected Chris had an evil grin on his face.

Justin felt Chris stop to let him adjust a little. The feeling of Chris' dick in his ass hurt like hell, but it was also the most pleasurable thing Justin had ever experienced. "Oh God Chris, is it supposed to go in that far?"

Chris kissed Justin, and smiled. "Trust me Justin, you ain't felt nothing yet."

Chris was apparently right when he said Justin would be eating pillow. Justin had to bite down on it just to keep from screaming Chris' name over and over. Chris's slow movements from the back already had Justin into a steady moan, but when Chris reached around to grab his dick, he about lost it. Why on earth had he been wasting his time with women when he could have had this? His senses were completely clouded over, as the only things he could feel any longer were Chris' dick and left hand. Just as he came, he bit harder into the pillow to stifle his cries of ecstasy.

As Justin came down off his high, he felt that Chris had now moved to one side of him and had his arm draped across Justin's waist. Justin turned his head to face him. Chris had never looked more spectacularly beautiful in his entire life.

Chris smiled at him. "Think they'll charge us for the holes you left in that pillow case?"

 

Justin didn't see much of Chris over the next year. Justin was jetting across the country filming movies, putting together ideas for his next album, and doing whatever else the world needed him to do. Chris was off busy doing whatever Chris did. Whenever they did see each other, which Justin made a point to be as often as possible, they usually spent most of their time in the bed. Or on the couch. Or in the shower. Or on the kitchen counter. Or…  
But it wasn't enough. Justin wanted more of Chris.

 

"You want to what?"

"Cyber sex."

"Are you kidding?"

"What else are we gonna do, Chris? I'm in LA, you're in Orlando, and we're both too bogged   
down to see each other."

Justin couldn't actually believe he was doing it. Propositioning Chris for cyber sex. But this was certainly better than the endless nights alone, and was much easier than trying to hold a phone. They'd tried that last month, which resulted in Chris having to replace his brand new cell.

"You honestly want to cybersex? I hadn't pegged you for the type, Justin."

"Desperate horny Justin calls for desperate measures."

Chris cackled hysterically. "For that comment, I'll do it."

Justin paused and thought for a second. "You got time tonight?"

"Tonight?" Chris asked. "You really are desperate aren't you?"

"Um...yes?" Justin replied.

"As much as I love it when you get like this, I don't have a program I could use for that. Let me get something installed and I'll call you tomorrow."

Justin pulled out his planner to check the date. It looked like he was going to have to wait even longer than he'd hoped. "Damnit, Chris, I don't have another free night for a week and a half. I've gotta fly out to London tomorrow."

"Guess that gives me plenty of time to set up then, eh?" Chris was joking, but Justin could hint a bit of disappointment in his voice as well.

"Yeah, I guess," Justin said a little dejected before hanging up.

It was going to be a long week and a half.

 

And it was. Painfully long. Justin was almost tempted to start crossing off the remaining days on his planner, 'til he realized that would be a little too fifteen year old girl-ish.  
But it looked like he wasn't the only one anxiously waiting. Chris sent an email at 12:01 that day informing Justin of his screen name and asking Justin to call him as soon as he was free. After Justin had read the message, he immediately called Chris, told him to get online now, and hung up. No use wasting international minutes.

Justin logged onto his computer and set up a private chat room for him and Chris. Within a few seconds he heard the _ting_ letting him know that Chris had joined him.

Ty7vbz1axn: Greetings from stateside!

Nofronomo: Hey Chris.

Ty7vbz1axn: What the hel kind of screen name is that?

Nofronomo: At least mine makes sense! What the fuck is yours supposed to mean anyway?

Ty7vbz1axn: Nothing. That's exactly the point. The key is to be misterious.

Nofronomo: How am I supposed to do this when I have to associate you with some garbled mess?

Ty7vbz1axn: Oh I'm sure you'l have _no_ truble once I get started :D

Nofronomo: Ugh, could you at least send it through spell check first? I mean, really, it's gonna be hard to get off while you're typing "o Justn u mak mi so hott"

Ty7vbz1axn: Ok fine. Tight-ass Justin. Can't get HOTT unless it's grammatically correct!

Nofronomo: I said nothing about grammar, smartass. Now hurry up before I sign off and you have to find some public chatroom.

Ty7vbz1axn: Please, I am way better than that. Besides, this was your idea, not mine.

Nofronomo: I don't see you having any objections. Now um...where do we start?

Ty7vbz1axn: Get down babe and I'll get down for youuuu

Nofronomo: God Chris, you just killed my libido.

Ty7vbz1axn: I somehow doubt that's possible.

Nofronomo: Yeah maybe. But no more Digital Get Down references, ok?

Ty7vbz1axn: Fine by me. Now...unbutton that fly.

Justin did as Chris asked. He wasn't turned on just yet, but thinking about what Chris must be doing over there was starting to get him excited.

Nofronomo: Ok. Now you.

Ty7vbz1axn: You're gonna have to be more descriptive than that. :P But since you asked nicely, I am now unbuttoning my jeans. My hand is on the zipper, moving down slowly…

Nofronomo: Ooo yes, just like that. Now I'm moving my underwear out of the way.

Ty7vbz1axn: As am I. I'm starting to get hard as I reach for it.

So was Justin. But he figured repeating everything Chris said wasn't going to make for a very exciting session.

Nofronomo: Tell me more.

Ty7vbz1axn: I can definitely feel it getting harder. Would you like to find out how hard it is?

Oh god. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

Nofronomo: Oh yes. I'm touching you now.

Justin closed his eyes for a moment and imagined it was Chris, despite the fact that his hand was on his own dick.

Ty7vbz1axn: Are you hard Justin?

Nofronomo: Yes. You make me hard.

Ty7vbz1axn: Do I now? ;)

Nofronomo: Ugh, no smileys Chris!

Ty7vbz1axn: Why not??

Nofronomo: Because we're supposed to be cyber sexing! This isn't some casual chat!

Ty7vbz1axn: Perfect spelling, no smileys, damn you're picky.

Chris had better start taking him seriously or Justin was going to lose it, and not in a good way. Unfortunately, asking Chris to be serious was like asking Joey to quit wearing t-shirts with rude sayings on them. You learned to accept it.

Nofronomo: Anyway, where were we?

Ty7vbz1axn: You were touching me.

Nofronomo: Oh yes. I reach back into your pants and feel your smooth hard tip. I run my fingers up your shaft.

Ty7vbz1axn: Mmm, keep going.

Justin pictured Chris touching himself while imaging it was Justin. Oh god, he wished he could be the one actually doing the touching. He reached back down to stroke himself.

Nofronomo: I take you in my grasp, and run my hand up and down.

Ty7vbz1axn: Oooo, that feels nice.

Nofronomo: I reach my other hand to cup your balls.

Justin wondered how Chris was going to pull that off while trying to type. No matter. Just the image of Chris with one hand on his cock and the other on his sac was enough to make his eyes glaze over.

Ty7vbz1axn: Oh god Justin. I have to touch you now.

Nofronomo: Please.

Ty7vbz1axn: I reach inside your pants and run my fingers slowly up your shaft.

Oh, this was going to be good. Justin could just imagine Chris touching him just lightly enough to drive him insane. Kind of like he did the last time they'd actually been together. Three months ago.

Nofronomo: Keep going

Ty7vbz1axn: I stroke you a few times, then replace my fingers with my mouth.

How was he going to do that? Justin was flexible, but not _that_ flexible. He looked down at his open fly, up at the computer screen, then back down at his crotch again. He then licked his fingers and moved his fingers back to his cock.

Ty7vbz1axn: I lick slowly up and back down.

Nofronomo: Oh please, don't stop.

Ty7vbz1axn: I take you fully in my mouth.

Oh god. _That_ was not possible to do himself. But the image. So good. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Nofronomo: yes. yes.

Ty7vbz1axn: mm, you taste so good.

That was it. Justin couldn't see straight enough to type.

Nofronomo: I'm gonna

Then things went black. After coming down off his high, Justin noticed a new message on his screen, backlogged right after he sent his last.

Ty7vbz1axn: Oh God Justin I

Justin sent Chris a message just to make sure he was still there.

Nofronomo: Chris?

Ty7vbz1axn: Huh? Yeah?

Nofronomo: You there?

Ty7vbz1axn: Kind of. Maybe

Apparently Chris had come around the same time Justin did.

Nofronomo: We need to do this again.

Ty7vbz1axn: I agree. And maybe we can last a little longer next time.

 

Cybering was definitely much better than Justin had feared. He was able to fulfill his lonely fantasies, if only digitally, and able to fulfill some of Chris' as well. Justin spent a few more weeks in London, then set off jetsetting about the US, but managed to arrange a session with Chris as often as possible. He was also starting to perfect the skill of typing with one hand.

But for all the extra time it gave him with Chris, cybering didn't give him one thing: time with Chris. As accessible as Chris was with the internet, that didn't change the fact that Chris was still thousands of miles away. Justin couldn't see Chris, couldn't touch Chris, couldn't smell Chris. He often couldn't even talk with Chris, since inevitably one of them would have to be somewhere and have something to do after their session. No matter how much time Justin spent online with Chris, the truth was, he missed Chris.

Justin was scheduled to spend a few weeks in Canada filming some movie. It was hard to keep track anymore. The studio had called to arrange his flight and asked what day he needed to leave. He had told them he was finishing up a music project and would need a few more days in the studio. Truth was, he'd lied; he was going to see Chris. A few more weeks without him was a few weeks too long.

Justin knocked on Chris' door. His palms were sweaty, he was nervous, and it felt like their first time all over again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Chris in person.

Chris answered the door. "Justin." The surprise showed on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Justin stammered. He paused, wringing his hands and looking at his shoes before looking Chris in the eye. "I'm tired of using technology."

"Come in," Chris said. It was obvious he understood.

 

And ok, maybe Justin wasn't about to admit that he'd written the hook for his collaboration with 50 Cent about Chris. At least not in public, anyway. But when Chris first heard it, he laughed.

"Turn it off," Chris said as he threw a pair of boxers at him, "And come back to bed you horn dog."


End file.
